Iron Man Armor Model 50
| Title = Endo-Sym Armor | Aliases = | Model = 50 | Version = 1 | Universe = Earth-616 | LeadDesigner = Tony Stark | AdditionalDesigners = | PlaceOfCreation = San Francisco | PlaceOfDestruction = | Origin = | Dimensions = | Weight = | Creators = Tom Taylor; Yıldıray Çınar | First = Avengers Vol 5 32 | First2 = (Cameo) (Full appearance) | HistoryText = Following the inversion spell which altered his moral axis, Tony Stark moved to San Francisco where he planned on transforming the city into a utopia fed by exorbitant fees paid to Stark Industries for Extremis 3.0. He designed a new suit of symbiotic, biological armor, partially based off symbiote biology, from which he had taken "building blocks" directly to integrate into the suit. Capabilities The Endo-Sym Armor is a full liquid smart-metal which hardens instantly on connection with the user's body. Unlike another suit of similar abilities, the Iron Man Armor Model 37, this suit is based off symbiote biology, so it doesn't rely on tech for the initial bonding process with its user, the start-up is completely psionic. The psionic bonding with the suit allows its user to control it remotely, and call for it with no needs of electronics. Stark has stated that the suit can "feel" him the same way he can "feel" the suit, and referred to it as "alive". This connection extends to the point of it forming fully into a humanoid form that has similarities to that of a symbiote suit even when not bonded to someone, to punch through barriers in an attempt to get to its owner at his psionic command, but it does not have intelligence of its own, only a psionic link. The suit can be sent out, whether by psionic or vocal command, to attach to a user aside from Tony, so as to either protect them or restrict their movement to only what Tony desires, but not capable of using the suit themselves due to his psionic connection. This armor's repulsors are a white-blue in color, but when he is preparing to attack someone, they switch color to red for an air of menace. Due to his intrinsic connection to the armor biologically, his own eyes sometimes light up red or blue in addition to the lights on the armor itself. These repulsors are so powerful that they can even bypass the ability of people such as Havok to absorb energy. There is an incorporated taser in the arms that can be used for sustained electrical impulses on command instead of short bursts. The armor can also absorb electromagnetic energy once it finds the correct frequency of said energy. However, though living beings of electromagnetic energy such as Spectrum can be absorbed, they can break free of the armor, causing the armor to temporarily dissolve in a select portion before reassembling. The armor is also capable of withstanding the lightning called forth by Storm with minimal, if any damage. There is a thruster behind the elbows of the armor's arms, allowing for increased power when punching or otherwise striking someone, including allowing for needles to pass through tough skin. This armor's thrusters initially did not function when deprived of an oxygen-based environment, as they relied upon a combustion engine , but this was later rectified. This armor can be used to subjugate possessing entities, such as an eight-year-prior incarnation of Tony Stark who had possessed a version of the Iron Man Armor Model 2. When the main faceplate is removed, a graphene layer replaces it, to allow for bulletproofing of the face while providing an unobstructed view of said area of the head. The armor can also have more of its forming compound added to increase its size, granting the suit a Hulk-like physique. The armor can release tendrils of its material to enter automated armors in order to determine the source of their core-artificial intelligence. The same tendrils can be spread out even further, making a punch capable of causing an armor to explode from the inside out from the internal force. Unlike most symbiotes, Tony Stark has shielded this one against sonic attacks. Alternate Realities Marvel Avengers Academy (Earth-TRN562) On Earth-TRN562, the Iron Man Armor Model 5.1 was a collaboration between Iron Man and Wasp. When Van Dyne's Outfits opened, Wasp offered to create outfits for the other Avengers Academy students. While Wasp designed the exterior, Iron Man designed the operating systems. The armor functioned mostly the same as his main armor, but with the capacity to fire more missiles more quickly. | CurrentOwner = Tony Stark | PreviousOwners = | Notes = * The Endo-Sym armor is similar in concept to Hall Industries' Iron Rangers, who wore bio-mechanical armor made from cybernetically-enhanced samples of the Carnage symbiote. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Battlesuits Category:Iron Man Armor Category:Unique Items Category:Symbiote-Derived Items